


The Woman Reflected

by vivilotta



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilotta/pseuds/vivilotta
Summary: Hecate helps Ada to overcome her insecurities.





	The Woman Reflected

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is set shortly after Ada became headmistress. 
> 
>  
> 
> A giant thank you to cassiopeisara for being my beta and again helping me finding a title! You're fantastic <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: These are not my characters, I'm just borrowing them to play a little!

When Ada came back from the bathroom, Hecate was already lying in their bed, covers pulled back halfway, wearing her usual black silk nightgown, her long her encasing her shoulders and reading the latest issue of The Potioneers’ Review. Hearing Ada return, she closed her magazine and looked at her lover. 

“Come on,” she said while patting the mattress's empty spot beside her. Ada smiled and obliged, removing her fluffy bathrobe and putting her glasses on the bedside table as she sank down with a deep sigh.

Hecate moved closer to Ada to put her arm around her. “Long day,” she murmured against her head while placing a soft kiss onto her still hazel brown her, with only a couple of silver streaks shining through.

“Don’t start,” Ada replied and nuzzled her head into the crook of Hecate’s neck. 

The Great Wizard had asked Cackle’s to present a survey of educational standards in magical education in front of the Assembly of the International Forum of Witchcraft which was hosted in Great Britain this year. As the new headmistress, Ada had felt obliged to do the presenting herself, which meant she had left the school in Hecate’s capable hands for the day. Though it had been the first time Hecate dealt with the administration by herself, she knew Ada had had a much more stressful day. 

“I should’ve taken you up on that offer for headache potion,” Ada mumbled against her skin. Hecate’s hands instantly buried themselves in her hair, starting to rub her scalp and hoping to relieve some of the pressure. The soft moans Ada made were the satisfying proof of her ministrations’ success.

A hand slid up Hecate’s body, coming to rest on her breast, which it gently caressed. “You know, there’s something else that might help even better,” Ada whispered before nipping at the skin of Hecate’s throat. 

Hecate smiled. “I wondered whether you’d be up for that,” she teased. 

Ada scoffed. “I think you will find I can keep up with you any time.”

Amused and reassured that this was indeed what Ada wanted, Hecate leaned forward to kiss her lover long and tenderly. They didn’t remain like this for long; they were both eager for more. Hecate wanted to make sure Ada could let go of the day’s stress and Ada wanted nothing more than to finally make love to her partner. When Hecate’s hands started to pull up Ada’s nightgown, the older witch stopped her in her actions though.

“Wait,” Ada whispered and then snipped her fingers to switch off their bedside lamps. 

“Ada,” Hecate said reproachfully. The only light in the room now came from the window above the bed. 

“Hecate, please.”

They had been having this discussion for a while. If there was one thing Ada Cackle didn’t like, it was exposing her body to others. Which meant she insisted on having sex with their lights turned off. It was also something that frustrated Hecate. At first, she had appreciated it since she wasn’t the most confident person when it came to intimacy and darkness offered a calming safety. 

Her desire now had grown to freely see and worship Ada’s body the way she deserved. “No,” Hecate insisted. Mimicking Ada’s actions, she snipped her fingers and the lights turned back on. Ada stared at her. “I’m sorry,” Hecate added hastily. 

She didn’t want to hurt Ada. “It’s just that we can’t always keep the lights turned off.” Ada raised herself up a bit with that expression of deep insecurity on her face that made Hecate wonder if she’d overstepped by insisting. Hoping she wouldn’t get thrown out of the bed, she continued, “I want to see you, Ada.”

Ada laid there, staring at her partner and played nervously with the fabric of her purple nightgown. Hecate fought off the inner impulse to apologise and instead willed herself to stay patient. Finally, Ada spoke. “Oh, Hecate, I’m so sorry, it’s just that I…I can’t.”

“Why?”

Ada reached for her face and stroked her cheeks gently. “My sweet love,” she started in a reassuring manner, “just look at me. My body is not exactly in good shape. Not like yours. It probably never has been when I think about it and as I get older and rounder, it just gets worse.”

Hecate felt relief wash over her. “Is that all this is about?” What she saw next almost broke her heart. Ada’s eyes were covered in fear and tears were shining from their corners. “You don’t know what it’s like.” Ada whispered, hurt laced in her voice.

“Oh, you mean the constant fear that my love will reject me when she gets to see the real me?” She tried not to sound too sarcastic. Ada sniffed and Hecate turned her face to kiss Ada’s palm. “I feel that every day,” she added softly. Ada’s thumbs started caressing her cheeks, though their movement was rather shaky. “I’m not pretty,” Ada tried to explain once more.

“Ada,” Hecate began, “to me you are every bit as gorgeous because of your body as you are because of your mind and your heart.” By now she could feel her own eyes watering from unshed tears. She smiled down at her lover. “You know, someone once told me that being different can be quite sexy.” Ada sniffed again but also returned her smile slightly at those words. “And I know for sure, she is a very intelligent person, so I think we should trust her, you know.”

The words did their trick. Ada’s smile now reached her eyes and she took a deep calming breath. “Your memory is extraordinary, you know? It must have been ages ago I told you that.”

“I take notes.” Hecate deadpanned. It sounded more like a hiccup, but Ada actually laughed at her words. 

“Sounds like something you’d do.” She mumbled.

Hecate gave her a moment to recover from their exchange, then moved to press her forehead against Ada’s. “I love you.” She whispered before kissing the other woman. The kiss wasn’t as deep as those they had shared earlier, but just as intense. With a swift swoop she raised herself into a kneeling position on the bed and pulled back to rest upon her lower legs.

“Come here,” Hecate said, reaching out to Ada with one hand. Ada did, though seemingly unsure about what to expect. Without explaining, Hecate turned their positions, so they were now facing the wall and guided Ada to kneel in front of her.

Confused Ada started to ask, “What-?” But Hecate was concentrating on the wall while moving her left hand in a big circle. In an instant a large mirror appeared on the wall’s surface.

“Hecate?!” Ada’s words carried a warning, apparently she had realised what was going on. To prevent her from moving Hecate put her arms around her middle and pressed her body against her back. 

“Let me show you, Ada,” she whispered into her ear. She could feel the shudder running down Ada’s spine and watched her lover’s face in the mirror. Her eyes were shut and she was obviously calming herself. Hecate kissed her shoulder, then raised her hands to wipe away the still wet trail of tears on Ada’s cheeks. “Please?” she asked just as softly, still watching Ada’s reflection. Their eyes were locked now in the mirror and for a second Hecate felt her own breath stuck in her throat, hoping she wasn’t asking too much. Then, finally Ada nodded in consent.

Demonstrating her affection, Hecate first moved aside Ada’s hair to kiss the spot behind her ear that always made her moan. Sure enough, while softly sucking on the flesh of skin between her lips, Hecate could hear Ada’s reaction and also felt her leaning back against her, a sure sign that she tried to relax. Next, Hecate’s hands moved down to reach for the hem of Ada’s nightgown. A bit of shifting followed and then she was slowly moving the fabric up. Doing so, Hecate’s gaze was now focused on her lover’s reflection in the mirror. She knew Ada was watching too, although she tried to hide beneath her lowered eyes and she wanted her to see how beautiful she found her.

It worked. Once the gown was removed and cast aside, Hecate’s hands touched, caressed and explored her partner’s body whilst her eyes were doing the very same with Ada’s reflection. Ada was slowly losing her inhibitions, paying closer attention to the feelings Hecate’s touch was inspiring rather than the large mirror opposite them. Every now and then Hecate would also kiss the parts of Ada’s body closest to her, sending sparks of pleasure through the other woman.

When she could feel Ada reaching her high, Hecate whispered in her ear, “Look at me.” 

Ada followed her demand and their eyes locked again in the mirror. Hecate’s hands didn’t stop moving, the stimulation of her clit, the swift strokes of Hecate’s fingers inside her and the expression in her eyes was enough to send Ada over the edge.

She didn’t need long to calm down after it and as soon as she had, Ada turned around to finally kiss Hecate. “I love you,” she murmured against the younger woman’s lips before sealing them with hers. 

Hecate welcomed her eagerness, but hesitated slightly when Ada began to push her down onto the bed. “Let me make love to you,” Ada more explained than commanded and Hecate allowed her to proceed. They savoured each others’ bodies for most part of the night. Though still exhausted from her day, Ada didn’t seem to think much of sleeping. Hecate’s scheme had liberated her and had given her the desire to release that passion. Hecate was just as intoxicated by their coupling as Ada was.

Only when the darkness outside started turning into lighter shades of blue, did they find some rest.


End file.
